Broken Road
by journey maker
Summary: Two young men traveling along the same road, one went right the other went left and into a world of terror. Find out who the two young men are.. Rated for violence, adult language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

isclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey Wheeler lived a double life and only three people knew. Joey was a child of physical and mental abuse at the hands of his father and Uncle.

When Joey's mom left and took his little sister Serenity with her she had to leave Joey with her husband, he was beginning to hit her and call her abusived names and she feared for not only her life but that of her children, but he found out and he beat her and after he passed out she had to sneak away and could only take Serenity with her and had to leave Joey and it nearly killed her to do so.. After she had been gone for about three weeks things began to get really horrible for Joey. His father would start to beat and yell things at him, like "your no good or it's all your fault they left!"

It wasn't very long before his Uncle Stan came to live with them and then Joey's life seemed to stop and the nightmare just began.

His torment continued for several years and soon it became apparent that if he didn't get the hell away from home they just might damn well kill him. Joey ran away and hid in an old abandon building until he was discovered by Solomon Motou by mistake.

Solomon was walking home from talking to Arthur Hawkins when he thought that he heard sounds coming from inside of the old building. Solomon found a pay phone and called home and spoke to Yami.

"I need you to come to the old Henderson building, I think that someone is hurt and needs help." Solomon told him.

Yami told him that he'd be right there.

Yami brought a flashlight and some medical supplies in case they needed them. As they entered the building they could hear someone crying. As they followed the sound they found Joey curled in a ball on the ground and he looked like someone had used him and a human punching bag. Solomon touched his shoulder and Joey jumped and cried out "please dad no more."

Yami picked Joey up and he carried him out to the car and they took him back home. When they got him cleaned up and in bed, Solomon wanted to go over to the Wheeler place and do to them what they did to Joey, but Yami stopped him. "They will be dealt with later I promise." Yami said. Just then Yugi woke up and came into the room and when he saw Joey he grabbed hold of his grandpa and asked "who did that to him?"

Solomon held Yugi to his side and whispered "his father and I bet his Uncle did some too. We have to keep him here and we can't let anyone know where he is." Both Yami and Yugi agreed.

Solomon called an old friend who was an retired doctor and asked him to come and look at Joey and see if he needed to be hospitalized or not, if he did then Solomon was going to call Kaiba and ask if Joey could be admitted to the hospital at Kaiba Corp and have Joey admitted under an assumed name to protect him from his father and Uncle.

Please R&R

Chapter Two Coming Up... Will Kaiba help??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Doctor Wilkins got to the Game Shop, he knew that when Solomon called it was something that was rather important since he called so late at night. As Solomon showed him where Joey was and he knew that the young man has suffered some life threatening injuries and as he started examining Joey he was appalled by what he found. How could anyone treat another human being this way? Joey had suffered trauma to his head causing the doctor to worry because such a trauma could mean that the young man might never wake up. Then he discovered that the young man had been raped several times and the last time he nearly bleed to death. What was keeping this young man going he couldn't understand. Then he turned to Solomon and said "if he doesn't receive medical care and soon he just might die. The head trauma alone is so sever that I don't understand why he's still alive."

Solomon hurried over to the phone and called the private number that Roland had given him and he called. "It's me and I need a favor." Solomon went on to tell the person he was talking to exactly what he needed and the other person then said "I will have an Ambulance there within the next ten minutes and Joey will be admitted to the hospital and I will made damn sure that he gets the best medical care that he can get."

Solomon had tears running down his face as he thanked the person for all he was doing, then he hung up. Solomon turned to his old friend and told him "Joey is going to get the best medical care and with our prayers he just might get better."

Roland then went to talk to Seto. Roland was not only an employee he was the next like a big brother to both Seto and Mokie. Seto answered the door when Roland knocked and he knew that something was really wrong for Roland to come to his room this time of night. "What's wrong?" Seto asked him.

"Solomon called and asked for a favor and I agreed. Joey Wheeler was found in an abandoned building and he is fighting for his life. He has a sever head trauma and he has been beaten and raped severely by his father and probably his Uncle from what Solomon said.

Seto nearly collapsed and if Roland hadn't caught him he would of hit the floor. Roland helped Seto to the chair and after sitting him down he knelt beside the chair and wiped the tears from Seto's face and whispered "we'll make damn sure that he gets the medical care he needs and then I will personally make sure that whom ever did this will pay and pay with their lives."

Seto smiled at the man who with the help of Solomon Motou killed Gozoboro who was doing the same things to him as what had been happening to Joey. Seto had feelings for Joey was afraid to tell him and only Roland and his younger brother Mokuba knew.

Seto called the hospital and talked to the head of the emergency intensive care department and told "Doctor Beverly Tempest about the young man who was being brought there and that he wants the best medical care and that she and only she was allowed to treat the young man. His name is William Tucker and I want to know everything that is being done and exactly how he is doing."

Beverly knew that when she got the call from Mr. Kaiba that the young man was probably in extremely bad condition and she told Kaiba "I will make sure that he is given the best of care and will report to you personally." Seto thanked her and then hung up.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...Will Joey make it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When the Ambulance arrived at the Emergency Room, Doctor Tempest ran outside to see how her patient was and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. As they wheeled the gurney inside the Doctor ordered "get X-ray have them take pictures of his limbs and then we will need a Cat scan of his head to see what damages were done to him." She then ordered his blood typed and cross matched in case we need to give him a tranfusion. As the Doctor examined this young man she couldn't understand why he was still alive. Anyone else in this condition would probably have died long before now. As they found out what extent of the damages done to his body and got him stabilized, she ordered to have him taken to have a Cat scan done.

She called Seto to fill him in on how Mr. Tucker was, she had an feeling that this wasn't this young man's real name but she wasn't about to ask him about it because he was probably trying to keep him from receiving the same thing from happening to him again.

After Doctor Tempest had called, Seto sat there just staring at the phone. Should he go see Joey? Hell he didn't know what he should do, but something in the back of his mind kept saying go, go and see how this young man the one that you care for and talk, just talk to him. That's when Seto realized that he had been crying and he wiped his face and called Roland. "Please have the car ready, I want to go see how Joey is."

Roland pulled outside the front of the Manor and as he got out he could see that Seto was shocked to see him there instead of the driver. Roland walked up to Seto and he told him "can't have you go by yourself, besides I want to know too." Seto was glad that he was there because he didn't know how he was going to react when he saw Joey.

As they walked into the Intensive Care Ward, Doctor Tempest met them and took them to the room that Mr. Tucker was in. As she stood there watching Mr. Kaiba's reaction to her patients condition she knew right then and there that this young man meant more to him then he was willing to admit to himself. She left them alone and went to check on the results of the Cat scan.

As Seto and Roland looked down on Joey tears welled up in Seto's eyes and he held onto the railing till his hands turned white. "God Joey why didn't you tell someone that this was happening to you?" Seto whispered to the battered young man lying there. Roland went around and put his arm around Seto's shoulder and he said "probably for the same reason you didn't tell anyone that Gozoboro was doing the same damn things to you."

Seto closed his eyes and then he said in a quiet but almost terrifying voice "get those bastards and make damn sure that they feel exactly what Joey felt as they were doing that to him." Roland then gave Seto a hug and told him "I promise that they will, and I will personally make sure that they do." Roland then pulled over a chair and told Seto to "sit down and talk to Joey. I know what you're thinking, he can't hear you but you're wrong. Joey will be able to hear you and just reassure him that he will never feel that kind of pain again. Tell him how you feel about him and that just might give him enough reason to come back to this world."

Seto held onto Roland's hand and he whispered "thanks for being here with me and for just plain loving me and Mokie." Roland bent down and kissed he top of Seto's head and he then went over to sit down in the chair by the door to wait.

Please R&R

Chapter Four Coming Up...Will Joey hear Seto???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Doctor Tempest went to see what they found out from the Cat scan and she was overjoyed that nothing was found. At least that was one good thing in the young man's favor. Now all they had to do was hope and even pray that he came too.

As Seto sat there he reached over and held onto Joey's hand and started talking to him. "Joey, you have to get better and come back here so that I can tell you to your face that, well that I have feelings for you, hell I think that I'm falling in love with you. You're so damn strong and the way you protect your friends well use that strength to fight and open your eyes. I don't know what I'd do if you give up. I need you to open your eyes, and smile that crooked smile of yours. Please I pray that you can hear me."

Roland was sitting by the door with tears running down his face. He remembered talking to Seto when he was hospitalized and fighting for his life. He sat beside Seto's bed almost day and night just talking to him and then one day he opened his eyes and Roland thanked the Lord for hearing him pray to help that young man come back to them.

Then there was a light knock at the door and he opened the door and there stood Solomon, Yugi and Yami. Roland went outside and let them know what they knew about Joey's condition. "The Doctor is waiting for the results of the Cat scan and now we just have to wait. Yugi walked over to Roland and asked "can we go and see Joey?"

Roland smiled and then he said "Seto's with him now but I don't see what harm it will do" and then he opened the door and they all walked in. As Yugi and Yami walked over to the bed they saw just how upset Seto was and the tears running down his face told them that he really cared for Joey. Yugi went over and stood beside Seto and he softly said "he's coming back, I feel it besides he owe me another game of poker." Seto smiled at him and then he said "we all need to talk to him and let him know how much we love him and want him to come back to us?" So the three of them took turns talking to Joey and telling him how much they loved him and then once in awhile Yugi would tell him something really stupid that Tristan did and they would all kind of chuckle.

Little did they know, but Joey was hearing them but he didn't want to come back because he was so afraid that his dad and Uncle would get him back and this shit would all start over and he didn't no he couldn't stand the pain ever again.

Solomon the walked over and he stood there and he whispered "Joseph listen to my voice. You know me and that I can't lie so when I tell you that you will never have to put up with anymore of the pain that you've had to deal with in the past. I swear to you that I will personally make sure of that, so please come home because you have to many people who love you and need you to come back."

Seto looked up into the face of Solomon and he smiled because he felt that he would stop the bastards from ever hurting Joey again and hell, he was scared of Solomon himself. Then a very strange thing happened, Seto felt Joey squeeze his hand and Seto looked at Solomon and the old man's eyes filled with tears and he whispered "Joey's coming home to us." Then Seto told them that Joey was here under an assumed name of William Tucker so that his father and Uncle couldn't find him, so they had to be careful not to use his real name. Yami, Yugi and Solomon said that they understood.

Roland went to find Doctor Tempest and when he told her they both came running to the room and when she examined Mr. Tucker she found out that indeed his vitals were getting stronger and that he was trying to wake up. "It might take a few hours to a couple of days for him to come to." She told them. Then Yugi asked "can we come back tomorrow and see him?" The doctor told them that as far as she was concerned it would be alright.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up.. Joey's father is searching for him...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

After everyone had left, Seto sat there watching Joey and praying that he would open his eyes so that he could tell him just how much he wanted to get to know him a lot better. A tear rolled down Seto's cheek and all of a sudden he heard a very faint and soft "Seto."

When Roland got back to the Manor, he went to see how Mokie was. As he opened the door to Mokie's room he stood there smiling, there lying on his bed was the youngest Kaiba brother with his brother's favorite two plushies, the Blue Eyes White Dragon holding the Red Eyed Black Dragon and Roland could see the faint appearance of tears that he had cried. Roland went over and covered up the youngster that he had come to love as a brother since the time he stopped the monster from killing his brother. Then he bent down and kissed the top of Mokie's head and turned and left the room.

Roland then went to find out if Joey's father was trying to find his son. There were several messages on the machine and as Roland listened to them he got angrier and angrier because that bastard was actually going to Joey's friends one by one trying to find out where Joey was. All the messages were from Solomon Motou. At the end was one more message and it took Roland completely by surprise, a woman's voice came on the machine and she was telling Joey "be true to your heart and just tell Seto how you feel and he will love you in return." Who was this woman? Roland just cleared the machine and went to his room to get a few hours of sleep.

Back at the Hospital, Seto stood up and touched the side of Joey's face not believing that he actually said his name. 'Where am I?" Joey asked.

Seto then whispered "you're in the hospital."

"Why?" Joey wanted to know.

Seto stood there looking down on the one person who held the key to his heart and he asked "what do you mean?"

Joey reached up and wiped the tears that were running down his face. "Why are you crying?"

Seto smiled and wiped his face and he said "I'm so damn glad that you finally opened you eyes and I can finally tell you that I love you."

Joey blinked his eyes and had a confused look on his face "you love me, why would you love someone that isn't worth anything?"

Seto the leaned over and kissed Joey and then he told him "don't ever let me hear you belittle yourself, you are worth more to me then all the money in the whole damn world, and if I have to I will tell you over and over again just how much I love you and how much you mean to me, do you hear me?"

Joey then had tears in his eyes and he told Seto "I've wanted to tell you for years how much I loved you, but my father and Uncle had beaten me down over and over telling me how worthless I was and that no one would want a idiot like me in their lives, and I began to believe them."

Seto then told Joey again "you are the one who makes my life worth while and I will shower you with love for the rest of our lives."

Joey then started to cry harder and Seto lowered the railing and sat next to him and carefully took Joey into his arms and asked "what is it?"

Joey looked up at Seto with tears running down his face and he softly said "do you know what they did to me, how can you say that you love me?"

Seto then placed a finger against Joey's lips and he told him "I've been where you are and I know that together we can help each other get forget the terrible things that was done to our bodies because our souls are crying out for each other and we will find the right road to walk down together."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Stopping the monster once and for all...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Sometime during the night, Roland heard his door open and he smiled because he opened his eyes and there stood Mokie. "I had a bad dream and Seto's not in his room." Roland opened the covers and Mokie climbed into bed with him and as he wrapped his arms around the little boy he said "they found Joey and he's really in bad shape and Seto's with him at the hospital." Mokie the told him "Joey will be alright now, he has big brother's love to make him better." Then Mokie closed his eyes and fell to sleep in Roland's arms.

In the morning when Mokie opened his eyes and looked into the face of Roland he smiled and touched his face and whispered "morning."

Roland smiled and said "morning, did you sleep alright?"

Mokie nodded his head yes and then he asked "what happened to Joey?"

Roland didn't know if he should tell him the truth but then Mokie made his mind up for him when he asked "was he beaten and hurt like Seto was?"

Roland closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face and he softly said "yes, but how did you know?"

Then Mokie told him "Seto told me because I had a dream or thought it was a dream about that monster doing bad things to my brother but then it wasn't a dream as Seto told me. I want to thank you for being our big brother and taking care of us." Then Mokie hugged and kissed Roland who had tears running down his face and he gave his little brother a hug and kiss.

The next day, Solomon called and told Roland that Mr. Wheeler and his brother Dennis was getting more desperate in their search for Joey. They are trying to put pressure on some of Yugi's friends and today they even paid me a visit and threatened to do me bodily harm if I didn't tell them where Joey was. If Yami, Bakura and Marik didn't come over and heard them and they scared them off then I'm afraid that I would have been beaten up badly or dead.

Roland told Solomon not to give it another thought because those two idiots will be dealt with today. Solomon then hung up after Roland reassured him and Roland called his two brothers and asked for their help. Conner and Vincent said they would be in Domino within the next two hours. Then the phone rang and the same woman's voice that was on the last message asked "to speak to either Seto or Joey please."

Roland asked who she was and there was a pause and then the woman asked "is Joey alright? I had a terrible nightmare that he was hurt and I have to know. Please tell me."

"Who are you?" Roland asked the woman.

"My name isn't important right now, please tell me how Joey is." The woman was beginning to get really agitated with Roland.

"Joey is in the hospital and he is fighting for his life. His father and Uncle have been hurting him and we don't know if he will even come to." Roland told this woman but he still didn't tell her where he was.

There was crying on the other end of the phone and then the woman whispered "I'm his sister and I know that my brother is going to make it because he has to tell Seto how he feels about him. Please can I see him?"

Roland then said "how can I be really sure you are who you say you are?" Serenity then laughed and she said "you must be Roland, Mokie use to talk about you and he would say that you were even more harder on him then Seto was. Mokie once told me that they gave you an nickname and that you laughed when they called you "the other White Dragon."

Roland almost dropped the phone because no one other then Seto and Mokie knew that. "Alright, where are you and I'll be right there to take you to see Joey."

Please R&R

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Roland's brothers come to see him...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After Roland picked up Serenity and they drove to the hospital, he told her about how his injuries were caused by their father and Uncle. Serenity then let out a string of obscenities that would make a sailor proud and Roland just smiled. As they got to the hospital he told her that he still hadn't heard if her brother was awake yet and that Seto might be a little our of sorts because of what happened to Joey.

Roland opened the door and let her go in first and the sight that met them made both of them smile. Joey was sitting up and Seto was sitting on the side of the bed and they were kissing. Serenity then said "why don't the two of you get a room?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he said her name and she went over and Seto moved so that she could give her brother a hug and kiss. Roland went over and stood beside Seto and they had tears running down their faces because they were both overjoyed that Joey was going to be alright. Roland whispered "have you called Solomon?" Seto shook his head no and the said "wanted to wait till you got here and hoped that you'd go and tell him, Yugi and Yami so that no one could possibly tap the lines."

Roland gave Seto a squeeze and said "I'll go and tell them and then I have to meet with my brothers and the we're going to find Joey's father and Uncle and let's just say that we're going to have a lot of fun." Seto got a chill down his spine because of the way that Roland said that, because he knew that by the time they were through there wouldn't be anything left for the Police to find.

Roland had called Joey's father and told him that he had a tip to where his son was. He told that he would meet with him and his brother at the old abandoned scrap yard on the outskirts and he would be more that glad to tell then where Joey was. Once the call was done Roland felt sick to his stomach but he knew that it had to be done to get both those bastards in once place so judgment would be placed on to them.

Roland then told Conner and Vincent that everything was in order but before they took off he had to go see someone and let him know what is going on because he had a lot invested into this. They drove to the Game shop and out of the car and he went in and asked Yami if he could speak to Solomon in private. Solomon came out and Yami went into the storeroom.

"Roland, is anything wrong with Joey?" Solomon asked worried that Joey's condition might have worsened.

"He's fine, I'm here to tell you that soon Frank and Dennis Wheeler won't be able to hurt Joey or anyone else and that's all I can tell you."

"I understand and if I were a few years younger I would join you-"

"I know you would but you are needed here" Roland said interrupting Solomon, "I do need something from you, I need you to tell Joey that something on the lines that his father and uncle has left Domino and are not coming back."

"I will, now go make those scum bags pay."

"I will." Roland said and he headed back to the car and then he and his brothers headed to the warehouse."

Please R&R

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Warning: Extreme gore and death...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh**

**Chapter Eight**

Roland and his brothers arrived at the scrap yard and saw that Joey's father and uncle were there. Before Roland, Conner and Vincent left their car they made sure that their guns were load and the safety was off and they got out of the car and went to look for Frank and Dennis Wheeler.

It didn't take long before Frank and Dennis made their presence known. Frank walked up to them with some cash, "How do I owe you for finding that damn son of mine."

"Nothing." Roland said. Frank smiled because he thought this to be his lucky day. He looked behind him and smiled at his brother then his smile faded when two shadows approached his brother.

"What's going on here you said that you were coming alone who the hell are the other two?" Frank asked.

"They're with me and we are here to make sure that you and your brother are no longer a threat to your son or anyone else he is close too." He brought his gun out and shot Frank in his left knee cap and there was a blood curdling scream.

Dennis yelled as he saw his brother shot and soon he felt pain and looked down to see that both his ankles were shot and saw Conner and Vincent head towards him, they picked him up and drag him over to where his brother was sobbing in pain.

"You're both going to die, so which on of you want to go first" Conner asked and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank asked between his sobs.

"Payback, your son was abused and traumatized by you two so we are here to help you feel his pain." Vincent said. "Now which one of you wants to be first?"

Neither one spoke and Roland and his brothers wanted to get this over with, Roland said he would chose and Dennis would go first so Frank would know what would happen to him.

Conner and Vincent smiled but there an eerie look to their smiles, they dragged Dennis to an open area and Roland grabbed Frank and made him hobble over to where Dennis was tied him to a pole with some barbed wire he found and gagged him with a handkerchief he had.

Dennis look at the three that stood over him and they begin to tear his clothes off and he knew what was going to happen, he tried to get way but he couldn't stand because his ankles were shot, he tried to crawl away but only got beaten, once he was totally naked they begin their punishment.

Dennis cried as he felt something enter him and he tried to see what it was because it felt like he was being tore up and begged them to stop but he couldn't because barbwire was wrapped around his head and held his gag in place which was a piece of rusted metal that was cutting into his tongue. Vincent had found a pipe that was about 5 inches in diameter and about 10 inches long. He was sodomizing Dennis with the pipe while his brothers took turns kicking in his sides and his nether reigns which made Dennis scream and jerk which only made his gag cut more into his tongue.

About thirty minutes later Dennis was a total mess, his gag had finally cut all the way through his tongue and when his gag was taken out it cut piece fell out. Blood gushed out off his mouth; his ass was also a bloody mess. He looked over to his brother but Frank could not look at him. Dennis tried to cry out to his brother but only grunts came out. Conner was watching him while his brothers were finding new tools to play with. They came back with pieces of wire, metal, glass and pipes of all sizes and widths. Conner smiled down at Dennis and saw fear in his eyes.

"Are you ready for the pain to stop?" He asked and Dennis nodded. Conner walked over to his brothers and searched through the pieces of scrap until he found a piece of metal that was sharp and very ragged and walked back over to Dennis.

Conner kneeled beside Dennis and started to stroke his penis until Dennis moaned his release. Conner nodded to his brothers and they grabbed a hold of Dennis and Conner grabbed the piece of metal and slowly cut through Dennis's manhood, a howl was all Dennis could do as he watched his manhood fall into Conner's hands. Tears fell from his face. Then felt the metal touch him again. Conner took the piece of metal and began to saw it into Dennis belly. Conner sawed from Dennis's navel to his throat and it one final cry Dennis's body fell to the ground and laid motionless.

The three of them looked over to Frank who was begging them with his eyes to let him go. Roland walked over and said, "Now you must pay and it will be nothing like what happen to your brother, yours will be worst."

Vincent and Conner untied Frank's wrists which now were a blood mess, his knee throbbed in pain and once the gag was out of his mouth Frank vomited the contacts of his stomach. He was then dragged to an area near his brother's dead body and he was striped. He was not gagged because they wanted to hear his cries and pleas and him begging because they knew that Joey had begged and plead and cried when his dad abused him and they were about to make Frank feel the pain his son felt.

Frank arms were re-tied to another pole, he was on all fours and the pain to his left knee was excruciating the three of them took barb wire and used Frank's clothes to protected their hands as they whipped his back until it was so bloody that the wire just slipped off his back. Frank begged them to stop, he told them that he would change and that he would be a better father if given the chance but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Next Vincent grabbed a pipe and came over and Frank blood became cold because he saw what they did to Dennis and knew it was going to happen to him, but it didn't instead Vincent used the pipe to break almost every bone in Frank arms. They untied his hands and his arms were kind of jelly like. Next Vincent took the piece of metal that Conner used to kill Dennis and he cut all of Frank's fingers off and Frank just sobbed.

Roland left the area for a while and let his brothers have some fun with Frank; he went to the car and took out three duffle bags, a can of gasoline, and matches. When he came back Vincent was thrusting into Frank's rear while Conner was making Frank suck him off, once they spilled into Frank's body Roland walk over to Frank and asked him if he is ready for death because it's ready for him.

"Please let me go, I will change I see the light, I know that I must change." Frank said he sounded like a lost scared boy.

"You will never change, I know your kind, prey on the weak, the young, just to make yourself feel better but you will no longer hurt anyone anymore and I will see to it that you are gone forever. But you still need to be punished and I will also see to it your lies stop. You say you see the light but that is a lie." Roland held Frank's head tightly with a one arm head lock and had a piece of glass in the other and he slowly cut Frank's lying eyes out of their sockets.

Frank screamed and cried but couldn't really fight back was his arms were broken, he had no fingers and his left knee was useless, but he tired to kick Roland with his right leg and that's when he heard a shot and cried in pain because now his right knee had been shot by Conner.

Roland then dropped Frank's head and the man sobbed, he was a shell, he couldn't fight back because his body had become useless, he could not see and he knew he was now going to die like his brother did. Roland picked up a pipe and walked up behind Frank, he slowly pushed the pipe into Frank's rear and once in he started to ram the pipe into Frank's body. Frank cried and screamed and begged for the pain to stop. Roland just kept pushing the pipe in. After about three minutes blood started to come out of Frank's mouth and Roland did one last push of the pipe, then he let go the pipe but left it in Frank's body, he then took the piece of glass and forcefully cut Frank's throat.

Once done Roland and his brothers took off their bloody clothes and they changed into the clothes that were in the duffle bags. Roland then pour gasoline on Dennis and Frank's body and any body parts that were cut off, he made sure that his and his brothers bloody clothes were also drench in gas. He then struck a match and sent everything a blaze and because it was on the outskirts it would take about four or five hours before rescue crews could put the blaze out. He and his brothers got back in the car and headed back into town never to talk about what had been done to Dennis and Frank Wheeler.

A/N: This Chapter was written by loverskeeper. Thanks for helping me.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up.. Helping Joey to live again...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

After Roland left, Solomon drove to the hospital to have a talk to Joey. He still didn't know what he was going to tell him but as he opened the door to the room that Joey was in, he could hear laughter. Serenity had told them something that was funny and Joey and Seto were laughing. When Seto looked up and saw Solomon he went over and gave him a hug and whispered "it's over."

Solomon closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Roland and his brothers, because they had prevented those two monsters from ever hurting Joey or anyone ever again. Seto looked down into the eyes of the old man and he softly said "thank you for just being you."

Joey knew that something was wrong but he didn't ask them anything right then, but he was going to find out what they were talking about. Solomon walked over to Joey and he told him "your father and Uncle have left town fearing that you or someone would report them and they would be arrested for what they did to you." Joey looked deep into the eyes of someone that he had come to think of as a grandfather and he knew that he wasn't telling him the truth.

Joey thought to himself, I'll let it go for now but when Serenity is gone I will find out the truth. Serenity went over and gave Solomon a big hug. "I can't believe that their gone." Serenity said out loud. Joey motioned to Seto and he went over to where Joey was laying and Joey whispered "could you take Serenity and go get something to eat, I want to talk to Solomon alone?" As soon as they were out of the room Joey turned to Solomon and he said "alright what is the real truth, are they really dead and if they are who killed them?"

Solomon knew right then and there that he couldn't lie to Joey anymore and he decided to tell him a little of the truth, the only thing he didn't tell Joey was who did it. When Solomon was done, they both were crying really hard. Joey then said to Solomon "please don't let Serenity find out what the truth is. She may not be strong enough to handle it."

When Roland, Vincent and Conner got back, they went to the Manor to clean up. No matter how many times they showered they couldn't get the stench off their bodies. This wasn't the first time that they had to kill someone, except this time they did know the victim. They were in Roland's part of the Manor and as they sat there drinking beers and just pretending to watch television they appeared to be just normal brothers. There was a knock on the door and Roland went to see who it was, and there stood Mokie and he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked as he picked him up and held him to his chest.

Mokie laid his head on Roland's shoulder and said "another bad dream, it was worse then the others."

Then Mokie noticed the men and he wiped his face so that they wouldn't think he was a baby. Connor being the youngest of the brothers then said "don't worry, I use to have nightmares and it was Roland who make them go away."

Roland introduced his brothers and he told them who Mokie was. And then Mokie said "nice to meet you." Mokie looked into Roland's eyes and asked "how's Joey?"

Roland smiled at Mokie whom he considered his little brother and told him "Seto told me that Joey is getting better and maybe in a few days they will release him and then he and Serenity will be coming here to stay till Joey can get back of his feet." The look of what did you say came over Mokuba's face and that caused Roland and his brothers to laugh out loud. Finally Mokie did smile and then he asked "are your brothers staying for dinner? Please have them stay because I'd like to hear what you were like when you were younger."

Vincent and Conner nearly choked when Mokuba said that because they had lots of stories about their brother and they were only more then willing to tell Mokuba them. Roland turned to his brothers and then they all laughed out loud and Roland told Mokie "yes they'll be staying for a couple of days."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Seto brings Joey and Serenity home...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Later that night, Mokie wanted to stay up and listen to the brothers tease each other with stories of their childhood but his eye were beginning to droop and Roland knew it wouldn't be to long before he would be asleep. Mokie mumbled something in his sleep but Vincent and Conner along with Roland had heard what he said. "White Dragon, I love you." Was what Mokie said. That caused both Vincent and Conner to raise their eyebrows and look at their brother with hints of smiles forming on the faces. "Who the hell is White Dragon?" Conner asked.

Roland smiled down at the sleeping young boy in his arms and he told his brothers "when they were younger and Gozoboro would start to beat on Seto, I would stop him by getting in between them and that's when Mokie nicknamed me "their White Dragon" because I would come to their rescue. It wasn't to long after that that I made damn sure Gozoboro never hurt Seto ever again." His brothers remembered when he told them how Gozoboro disappeared and was never found again. Roland stood up and carried Mokie to his room and gently laid him down on his bed, covered him up and kissed his cheek "sleep little brother and let the angels make sure you have no more bad dreams." Then he turned around and there stood his brothers and they all said a silent prayer that this little boy slept with soundly.

It was two more weeks and the doctor told Joey that he could go home. He had to be careful not to over exert himself and get plenty of rest. "I want to see you back here in one week and I will check your bandages and see how you're doing." The doctor told him. Seto called Roland and told him the great news and asked if his brothers were still there?"

Roland told him that they were and then Seto said "I will be home to take a shower and change clothes and can I meet them?" Roland was so proud of this young man who was so much like a younger brother to him and he assured Seto that they would be willing to meet him too.

After Seto showered and changed clothes he walked down stairs and was bombarded by Mokie who hugged him so tight and through his tears he asked "when is Joey and Serenity coming to live with them?" Seto smiled down at his brother and gave him a bear hug and told him "they will be coming here in one more week."

Then Seto looked up and there stood Roland and when he walked over to him they embraced and tears ran down their faces. "It's good to have you home" Roland told him. Seto kissed his cheek and asked "where are our other brothers?"

Just then Vincent and Conner came into the room and heard what Seto had said to Roland and they smiled and walked over to Seto and they both gave him hug and told him "we are so damn proud to call you our brothers and remember this "don't screw up or you'll not only have to deal with Roland but we'll come and kick you butt too." One thing that was never said was the fact that it was Roland and his brother who killed both Joey's father and Uncle but one look from Seto told them that he knew and was damn proud to be call their younger brother.

There was a knock at the door and when Roland opened it there stood Solomon and when he came inside Seto walked over to him and as Solomon opened his arms Seto went to him. Seto whispered "Thank you for all you've done for Joey and Serenity." Solomon then gave him a hug and kissed his forehead and he told him "listen I consider all of you as my grandkids and I will do anything I have to in order to make sure that you're alright." Solomon the looked at Roland and they smiled at each other.

"Solomon I'd like to introduce you to my other brothers, this is Vincent and Conner." They walked over and shook hands with the man who without any worry to his own safety was going to stand up to those monsters because he loved Joey like a grandfather should. That made both Vincent and Conner blessed to meet such and great man. Solomon stayed for a few minutes and then he had to get back to the shop, but he made them promise to stop in a see him before they left town, which they agreed to do.

That evening the Manor was filled with laughter from stories that Vincent and Connor told about how they would do things and get Roland in trouble with their parents. Seto sat there listening to all of this and was very proud to welcome them into their home and lives.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Coming home...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Today Joey was coming home. Seto pushed the wheel chair out to the waiting limo and after opening the door for Serenity to get in, he lifted Joey into his arms and sat him in the limo and got in too. He then told the drive please take us home.

Mokie and the others were waiting and when the limo pulled up outside they all went outside to greet them. The driver went around and opened the door and helped Serenity out and then Seto got out and lifted Joey into his arms bridal style and carried him up the stairs to the front door. As he walked inside Joey laid his head on Seto shoulder and whispered "it's good to be finally home." Seto then walked into the living room and sat Joey down on the couch and sat beside him.

Mokie walked over and sat down next to Joey and with tears in his eyes Mokie said "welcome home." Joey held him in his arms and said "it's good to be here with the people that I love and love me. Joey then looked up and there stood Roland and two other men and something inside of Joey burst open and he stood with Seto's help and he walked over to the men and stood there looking at them and then he smiled and with tears in his eyes he said "thank you."

Mokie and Serenity stood there wondering what he meant but they didn't say anything. Roland, Vincent and Connor all smiled down at Joey and as he walked over to them they opened their arms and embraced the young man. Seto stood there with tears running down his face because now he knew that even though he was never told, Joey realized that it was Roland and his brothers who took care of his father and Uncle and now he and his sister could live their lives without having to fear getting hurt.

Dinner was a joyful event. There was good food, good company and lots of laughter around that table that night. They all shared stories about things that they had done that was so damn hilarious that at times someone would have to excuse themselves to run to the bathroom or wet their pants. Joey yawned and Seto smiled as he met his gaze. "I think it's time you get some rest. You haven't been up this late in a long time."

As Joey stood up, everyone came and gave him a hug and even kissed his cheek and told him sleep well and we'll see you in the morning." Then Joey looked at Vincent and Connor and they nodded that they would be there in the morning. Then with Seto's arm around his waist they walked out of the room and up the stairs and went to Set's room. Once inside Seto helped Joey out of his cloths and as he got into bed Joey held Seto's hand and told him "please stay till I fall asleep, it's strange not to have to worry about them ever again." Seto laid down next to Joey and held him in his arms and as Joey's eyes started to close he whispered "I love you" and kissed Joey's lips. Joey then looked into Seto's eyes and he said "thank you for loving me because if it weren't for your love I don't think that I could of gotten through all that they did to me." Then Joey returned the kiss and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Later that night as Seto laid beside Joey, he said a prayer that now Joey wouldn't have anymore nightmares and he would finally be able to heal. It was around three in the morning when Seto woke to the sound of Joey moaning in his sleep. As he held Joey in his arms and whispered that he was alright, Joey started thrashing and then he woke up with tears in his eyes. Seto rocked him in his arms and soon Joey stopped crying. "Another dream?" Seto asked.

Joey then laid his head on Seto's chest and he said "they go you too."

Seto then kissed Joey's forehead and he started singing a lullaby that Roland use to sing to him when he use to have terrible nightmares and it helped him to be able to go back to sleep. As Joey listened to the words he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep and with Seto's arms around him he didn't have anymore bad dreams.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Today Vincent and Connor are leaving and they are having a party for them. There is lots of laughter ringing through the Manor, and even the staff is infected by it and are laughing too. Joey went over to stare out the window and Vincent went over and said "you know longer have to fear anything ever again you know that don't you?"

Joey turned to face him and he said "I know it, but having to deal with all that shit for as long as I did it's a little hard to comprehend that it's over." Vincent put his arm around Joey's shoulder and gave him a hug. "If it gets to much all you have to do is to let Seto's love surround you and it will go away." Connor said as he walked up and heard the conversation. Joey smiled at the brothers with tears in his eyes and he asked "will we see you both again?"

Seto then walked over and he said "they'll have to come back, for the Wedding." Joey looked like someone had hit him in the gut and he whispered "what Wedding?"

Seto then got down on one knee and he whispered "Joseph Wheeler will you marry me?"

Joey had tears running down his face as did everyone else in the room and he told Seto "yes, I'll marry you." Seto then took a black box out of his pocket and inside was a ring made of white gold with a red and blue stone in it. He slipped it on Joey's ring finger and kissed him. Everyone cheered and Roland wiped his face and went to get some champagne to toast the happy couple.

Mokie and Serenity ran to their brothers and kissed and hugged them sobbing that they were so happy. Then they heard the sound of a cork popping and as they turned Roland had filled glasses with champagne and they toasted Seto and Joey.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Joey was lying in Seto's arms and he whispered "what if we can't, you know make love?" Seto smiled at him and then he said "I will love you and if no when you are ready and feel safe then we can make love, but that isn't why I asked you to marry me. I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Sex isn't what makes a marriage, it is the trust in each other, loving the other person and just liking to spend time holding and talking to each other. " Joey had tears running down his face and he raised up to kiss Seto. They fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they would have the rest of their lives together.

The next morning after breakfast, Vincent and Connor packed their things and walked down the stairs. Everyone was waiting to see them off and tears were already beginning to fill their eyes. They walked over and said good-bye to Mokie and Serenity and they gave each of them a kiss and whispered "be good!" They smiled that they would.

Then they walked over to Solomon and as the old man held these two in his arms he whispered "just call me Grandpa." They smiled and nodded that they understood.

Seto had his arm around Joey's waist as they walked over to say good-bye. Seto shook their hands and gave them each and hug and then it was Joey's turn to say good-bye and he was having a hard time. He wanted to tell them what he was feeling but with the tears in his voice he just couldn't. Connor then said "listen, we want you to know that no matter where we are, we will always remember you and send our love to you." Joey then hugged them and he whispered "I love you both." Vincent wiped his face and he said "we love you too." Then they hugged him.

Now they had to say good-bye to their brother and that was going to be really hard. All three of them held onto the other and tears ran down their faces. Roland then said "no matter were you are I will be there with you. We are family and family stays together." Then they walked outside to the waiting limo and as they got inside, Vincent rolled down the window and they both said "family is always family." Then he rolled up the window and the limo drove off.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..Returning for the Wedding...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

It had been three months since Seto proposed and in one week they would be getting married. One evening as they were getting ready for bed, Joey turned to Seto and whispered "make love to me." Seto walked over to him and then he said "are you really sure?" Joey nodded his head yes.

Seto then stood in front of Joey and took off all his clothes and just stood there. He didn't want to scare or make Joey feel that he had to do it. Joey then walked over to Seto and ran his hands down his chest till he came to his member and holding it in his hands he whispered "I love you." Joey removed his clothes and they laid on the bed and Seto let Joey make the first move. Joey touched an caressed every inch of Seto's body and as he got harder and more excited Seto made himself lay perfectly still till Joey made the first move.

Joey then kissed his way down Seto's body till he came to his member and then he licked the tip and put it into his mouth and as Seto let out a low moan Joey brought him to a climax and as Seto released himself into Joey's mouth he shuttered. Joey then laid his head on Seto's chest and told him "thank you for waiting." Seto then had Joey lay down and he started to caress his body and as Joey closed his eyes a tear came down his face. Seto stopped and asked "are you alright?"

Joey smiled at him and said "it feel so right that we are together and loving each other." Seto continued to touch and stroke Joey till he was almost out of his mind and then Seto took Joey's member into his mouth and brought him to a climax and just like Seto, Joey released himself into Seto' mouth. They held each other and tears of joy and fulfillment came down their faces. They fell asleep in each others arms. This was a big giant step for Joey and as he slept he knew that soon they would be making love to each other.

The next morning as they woke up, Seto smiled down on Joey and kissed him. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" Seto asked him.

Joey actually blushed as he said "like a dream, and it was all because of you. I love you so that it makes my heart sing."

They got up and took a shower together and then they went down to breakfast. Roland told them that "Vincent and Connor would be here next week for the Wedding." Everyone smiled because it was like a part of their family was coming home.

Seto and Joey were working on their vows to say at the Wedding. Joey was having trouble putting into words how he really felt for Seto and when Serenity came to see how he was, she suggested "why don't you just say what is in your heart, that's all you have to do." He smiled at his sister and gave her a kiss. Seto was having the same problem and Mokie told him almost the same thing.

Roland took control of the preparations for the Wedding. He made sure that the back yard was immaculate and that there were enough chairs for all the guests. Then he coordinated with the cook to make sure that there would be enough food for the reception. He called the florist and ordered plenty of flowers and boutonnieres for the men's lapels. He arranged for the band to play at the Wedding and Reception and then he called an old friend, a Judge to come and marry them. By the time he was done, he felt like he had just ran a marathon.

Seto called the tailor that made all his clothes to come and take measurements for both his and Joey's tuxedo's and then he went ahead and ordered tuxedo's and even had Serenity tell him what she wanted her dress to look like. Douglas promised to have all the clothes ready the day before the Wedding. Seto didn't give a damn how much this was costing because he was marrying the love of his life.

As the day got closer, both Seto and Joey were nervous wrecks. Mokie and Serenity were the ones who held them together, and at times they would run out of the rooms laughing their heads off. "What are they going to be like on the day of the Wedding?" Mokie asked her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up... Giving Joey away...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Today is the day of the Wedding. Everything is ready and the guests have begun to arrive. As Joey was getting ready he started thinking about all that had happened to him since he woke up in the hospital and he couldn't believe how blessed he was. He not only has his health, but he has a family and he is marrying the man of his dreams. Seto has been so understanding and loving beyond words. There was a knock on the door and when Joey opened, there stood Solomon.

Solomon smiled at Joey and Joey started crying. "Am I really good enough for him? Won't his image go down when they find out that he is marrying a guy? Joey was getting himself more nervous by the second. Solomon then took him by the shoulders and gently shook him. "Now Joseph listen to me and listen good. You are the most precious thing in Seto's life and I know that he doesn't give a rats ass what others think about him and his marrying you. You both are the best things that have happened to each other and if you don't stop this I will turn you over my knee and give you a good paddling."

Joey took a tissue and wiped his face and he gave Solomon a hug and thanked him for "reminding him that Seto was marrying him because he loved him and not because of what others would say." Solomon then straightened Joey's tie and they waited till they heard the music signaling them it was time.

In another room Seto was almost out of his mind. He was pacing and getting so nervous thinking that he and Joey were getting married. He loved Joey with all his heart, but he had to stand there in front of all their friends and families and recite their vows and he was beginning to fell like he was going to lose his cookies. There was a knock on the door and when he opened the door there stood Roland. Seto almost fainted because he was so nervous and it was up to Roland to keep him grounded long enough to marry Joey.

Roland smiled at Seto and that earned him a deep growl. "If you think that makes me scared, then you can think again. Remember that I know you and then when he saw tears in Seto's eyes he went over and enveloped Seto in his arms and whispered its only natural to feel nervous, hell both you and Joey are taking a giant step and I know that after you both look back on this day you'll both laugh at what crazy thoughts you both had. Let's go get into place so that you can marry the man of your dreams."

As they stood there waiting for Joey to come walking to stand beside Seto, Seto looked out onto each of their friends and families faces and all the nervousness disappeared and a calm came over him. Then the music started and everyone stood and turned towards the direction where Joey would be coming from and there stood Solomon and next to him was Joey. As they walked down the aisle towards Seto, Joey's own nervousness also disappeared.

When they got to Seto, Solomon placed Joey's hand into Seto's and moved back. The Minister then asked "who gives this man away?"

Solomon stood there proudly and then Roland, Vincent and Connor joined him and together they all said "we do."

Joey and Seto's eyes filled with tears of joy because it meant so much to both of them to have them there standing tall and saying that they all loved and was giving them their blessings. Then the Minister began the Ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two young people together. Before we begin, is there anyone who can find a reason why they should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace. Now both Joey and Seto have written their own vows and Joseph you begin please."

"As I stand here before all our families and friends, I want to tell you that I never expected to ever find someone who would ever want me after what those two did to me, but there you stood, my avenging angel. So tall and strong wanting to love me, love only me and that was the first time I realized that I was worth something to someone. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate. I vow to make sure that you know everyday just how much I love you and will do nothing to ever make you doubt my love." Everyone including Joey and Seto were crying when Joey got done.

The Minister then said "Seto please read your vows."

"I never expected to ever love anyone. I didn't know what love really was till I looked into your face and saw the face of an angel. Yes, I said an angel. You are the angel that brought sunshine into my life and broke through my defenses and made my heart soar. I will always love you and never cause you to ever doubt my love for you. I, Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate. I will forever love you and only you."

By this time everyone was almost sobbing because they were so happy for both Seto and Joey. Then the Minister said " I pronounce you both life mates forever, you may kiss your mate. Seto took Joey into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Everyone was cheering and drying there eyes. The entire place rocked with the loud cheering.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up... The Reception and Honeymoon...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the words to the song "Along The Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts."

Chapter Fifteen

Seto and Joey held hands as they lead everyone back to the main house and to the Ball Room where the Reception was to be held. As they stood side by side, everyone came to wish them happiness and gave them each hugs and kisses. As they all sat around the tables one by one each of their friends and family stood to toast the happy couple. Now it was Mokuba's turn.

I just want to say that since you (he turned to Joey) have come into our lives you have brought a sense of tranquility and love. Before you my brother was just a shell walking around doing things, but now he is alive and it's because of your love for him. I want to toast the two of you and give my love to both of you and I know in my heart that this love will survive till the end of time."

When he was through tears were flowing not only down his face but the faces of everyone there. Mokie then walked over to Joey and his brother and they embraced and Joey whispered "thank you" and then he kissed Mokuba and Seto told him "I've been so blessed with having you as my brother and I love you so very much." Seto kissed him too.

Solomon then stood and turned to the happy couple and said "today is the first day of the rest of your lives together and I know in my heart that from this day forward that love will continue to grow and keep both of you in it's arms till the end of time. I love you both and consider you two and Mokie as part of my family."

Roland stood and with tears in his eyes he said "today I witness something that I never thought I would. I saw the love that you Joseph have for Seto flow out of you and surround him in its arms. The two of you are survivors and it is that strength that will continue to build and there isn't anything that will ever stop you two from loving each other. Welcome Joseph Kaiba into our family." Roland walked over and both Joey and Seto fell into his arms and whispered "thank you."

Now it was Vincent and Connors turn. Vincent said "We have witnessed something so unique and beautiful, the birth of a love that is so strong and pure that nothing will ever be able to stand in its presence without being touched by it.

Now it was Connors turn "I have to agree with my brother, and I found out just how strong love can be. When our brother Roland called and ask for us to come visit, we didn't know that we'd be receiving a chance of seeing how Seto and Joey blossomed into two beautiful young men. It is an honor to be standing here in this room with all these people who love you and to be counted as those that you love." Then they walked over and each of them gave Joey and Seto a hug and kiss. Then Joey did something that took everyone by surprise he said "today I've become part of this wonderful family and I count myself the lucky one to be able to call these three me as my brothers." Roland walked back over and Joey enveloped them in his love and it was like being healed. The three brothers actually felt like they were again alive and it was all because of the love that Joey gave them.

As everyone stood and toasted the happy couple then they started eating and laughter rang through out the room and flowed throughout the entire Manor. When everyone was finished the tables were cleared and the band that Roland hired came and started playing. Roland then went and said "it's time for Seto and Joey's first dance as a married couple, please come here and grace us with your presence."

Seto held Joey in his arms and the band started playing a song that tugged at everyone's heart strings, because it reminded them of Seto and Joey and their journey to find each other. The song was "Along the Broken Road" and standing there were Roland, Vincent and Connor and they sang the words. As their voices rang out, Seto and Joey held onto each other and knew that the words were meant just for them.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping the I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they are like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That lead me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of the grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who have broke my heart they are like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That lead me straight to you

They had both been looking and now they had found each other and they would never be alone ever again.

It was time for them to change and get ready to go on their honeymoon, which Seto planned on taking Joey to Hawaii and he bought an entire length of the Island so that they would have their privacy and be thoroughly alone with each other and they could make love under the stars and no one would ever bother them.

As they walked down the stairs, everyone was waiting to send them off, off on their new lives as a married couple. Everyone wished them love and happiness and as they climbed into the limo they released two dozen white doves to sanctify their love for each other.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...Expressing their love...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

When the limo stopped outside the beach house that they would be staying in, they looked out upon the ocean and the beauty of it brought peace and tranquility to both of them. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and he whispered "I love you Joseph Kaiba."

Joey turned around in Seto arms and he kissed him and he whispered "you are the love of my life." Then Seto used the key and opened the door and scooped Joey up into his arms and carried him over the threshold. As he let Joey stand Seto took his hand and they walked to the big bay window and watched the sun settling over the ocean and it was so beautiful that it brought tears to their eyes. One thing that Seto had never done was to force Joey into having sex with him. He knew that Joey needed time to heal from the hell he had been put through and just holding him was enough for Seto.

That night as they laid in each others arms Joey whispered "what if I can't you know?" Seto then looked into the eyes of his love and he told him "I don't give a damn, I married you because I love you and not because I want someone to have sex with." Joey fell to sleep with tears on his face, he knew that Seto would love him no matter what.

Each morning they would walk hand in hand down the beach and sometimes they would even walk into the ocean and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. One time Joey was in a playful mood and he bet Seto that he could out race him and before Seto could say a thing he took off running. Seto laughed out loud and then he ran after Joey. He caught him and together they fell onto the sand laughing and trying to catch their breathes.

They had been there three days and on the forth day Joey was standing on the veranda when Seto walked up behind him and he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and they stood there watching the beauty of the Ocean when Joey leaned back and as he felt Seto's reaction to him he whispered "what would I do if you hadn't found me? Would I still be alive? Then he turned around in Seto's arms and with tears in his eyes he said, please make love to me. Let me feel you loving me and let me love you."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he picked Joey up and carried him to their bedroom and gently laid him of the bed. He removed Joey's clothes and then took his off. As he stood there looking down on the man that he loved more then life it's self, he then took Joey into his arms and gently made love to him. Seto was sure that Joey wasn't afraid when he first entered him, and then he slowly started moving in and out of Joey and the look of pure love on Joey's face made Seto's heart soar. As they reached their climax he made sure that Joey knew how much he love him. As he eased himself out of Joey's body, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered "I love you more then life its self."

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he whispered "you've given me back my life. I'm whole again because of your love." They fell asleep in each other's arms. And for the first time Joey dreamed of Seto and the way he made him feel loved and never had another nightmare ever again.

The next morning Seto awoke to his body reacting to the way that Joey was touching him. As he opened his eyes he smiled at his love and whispered "that could get you into trouble if your not careful."

Joey only smiled and told him "I'll take my chances." Then he continued to stimulate Seto till they both were about to explode then Joey made love to his mate. It was like being born again. As Joey entered Seto he was a little afraid of hurting him but Seto whispered "make me yours" and that's all it took. Joey softly moved in and out of Seto's body and as they reached their climax they both exploded into millions of pieces and reformed again. As they laid there letting their bodies come back to normal, Joey said "thank you for being so patient with me and allowing me to come to make the first move."

They showered and after they ate their breakfast they walked down the beach and enjoyed the quiet and then all of a sudden Joey said "bet I can beat you back," He took off running before Seto could even respond and then as he ran after Joey he was laughing and when he finally caught him then fell down on the sand and laughed till their sides hurt. "Joseph Kaiba I love you" Seto told him. They stayed for another two weeks and then they had to get home, home to the ones that loved them and they loved.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up.. Going Home...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

When Seto and Joey went through the terminal and into the airport they heard "paging Mr. Kaiba, paging Mr. Kaiba, please go to the green phone." Seto went over and picked up the phone and said "Kaiba here." What he heard next made his blood boil, and he slammed down the phone and went back to Joey and keeping his feeling hidden he said "lets go home." They walked out of the airport with their luggage and to the waiting limo.

Seto took the phone in the limo and called Roland. He when he spoke to Roland and all Joey could do is to stare at him because he was talking in some strange language. After Seto got through speaking Roland told him "I will take care of it right away. Till we find out what the hell is the problem, maybe you and Joey had better not come driectly home. Roland told him." Seto agreed, then he hung up the phone, and told the driver to' take them to their special place and they stay there till Roland called."

Vincent and Connor came into the hallway just as Roland was hanging up the phone and they heard their brother swearing loudly and they knew that he was upset and went to find out what the hell was wrong. Roland looked up and there stood his brothers and he motioned them to follow him and they went into another room and he locked the door, and then he turned to face them and he said "we have a little problem, the press have learned that Seto and Joey are married and are threatening to print it, and Seto wants us to take care of it."

Roland went to the phone and asked "to speak to a Mr. Robinson."

"Robinson here, what can I do for you?"

"This is Roland Fitzgerald, and I work for Seto Kaiba. I need to speak to you as soon as possible."

"How about in an hour, and where do you want me to meet you?" Robinson asked. Roland was confused because this man actually acted like he didn't even know what he wanted to see him about, then again he could just be playing some kind of game. Roland then said "meet me at Domino Park near the playground." Then he hung up the phone.

Roland then called Solomon and told him what was going on and asked if he could keep an eye on Mokie while I meet with this man?" Solomon told him to bring him over and "take care of yourself, you don't know anything about this man."

After dropping off Mokie at the Game Shop, Vincent, Connor and Roland drove to the park to meet with Mr. Robinson. After Roland explained what he had wanted to talk to him about, Robinson said "hell I already know that Mr. Kaiba is married and who he married to, what would I want to print something like that in the newspaper? Then he narrowed his eyes and said I think I know who is behind this and if I'm right then Mr. Kaiba is in for a war."

Vincent then whispered "who the hell is it?"

Robinson then said "His name is Jarred Osborn and he use to work at the paper, but he was a live wire and I finally had to fire him, but he swore that he would make me pay someday and I guess today is the day."

Connor asked " is he about six feet tall, has red hair and dresses like he has money to burn?" Robinson looked at Connor and shook his head yes.

Roland then asked his brother "who the hell is he and how do you know him?"

Connor them they were all very angry and then Roland said "you can go now, but if you're not telling us the truth I will personally be coming to see you." Robinson took off like a scared rabbit. "We need to contact Seto and tell him not to come home, but take Joey someplace safe till we can deal with this slim ball."

Roland called and told Seto "to get back to the airport and get the hell out of Domino and not to come back till I call and tell you that it's safe." Then he called Solomon and told him to make damn sure that Mokie was safe and then Connor got on the phone and when he said Jarred Osborn", Solomon nearly dropped the phone.

Solomon told Connor "get that bastard and I promise to keep Mokie safe, just get him please."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..Who is Jarred Osborn????


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

When the driver stopped and they got out and Joey saw where they were he turned to Seto and asked "why are we here?" Seto knew that he couldn't lie to Joey. Seto turned to the driver and said "Juan, please take the limo back to the Manor and if anyone asks you don't know where we are, is that understood?"

Juan had been with them for thirteen years and he knew when to keep his mouth shut and he then said "I understand" and he drove off. Seto then took Joey's hand and they sat down on a blanket that Juan got out of the trunk of the limo and gave to Seto. "There is a man and he wants money to keep quiet about us, or he'll write things that aren't the truth and it could hurt a lot of people, so I've asked Roland to handle it for me." Seto told his mate.

Joey sat there with tears running down his face and he whispered "when will it all stop. Why can't they just leave us the hell alone?" Seto held Joey in his arms and he whispered "nothing will ever touch you again as long as I'm alive." They sat there and then Seto's phone rang. As Seto answered the phone the limo was back and Juan got out and he said "something isn't right I feel it in my bones. Seto then heard what Roland said and he turned to Juan "we need to get to the airport and we need to get out of Domino right away.

Juan went into overdrive and he nearly picked Joey up and threw him into the limo and when he closed the door and got behind the wheel, he stepped on the gas and got the hell out of there and drove to the airport. Juan talked Seto into letting him go with them, because if there was any trouble Seto knew that Juan was the man other then Roland to have by his side. Once they were in the air, Seto contacted Roland through the secret line and he told him that Juan was with them and that when they got to where they were going he would know.

Roland then called the number that Seto gave him and when the man on the other end answered, Roland pretended to be Seto and set up a time and place for them to meet. Jarred didn't know what Seto looked like, only that he had dark hair and stood almost six feet tall, which was exactly how tall Roland was. He only had to change his hair color and then he was ready to leave and meet with this scum bag.

Vincent and Connor were already there hiding and keeping an eye out for this so call human being and when they spotted Roland's car then they saw Jarred. He walked over to where Roland was standing and they talked for awhile. Both Vincent and Connor could hear what they were saying because Roland was wearing a wire.

"I want three million dollars or I send the photos and the stories to every magazine and newspaper in the world." Jarred said. Then what Roland did next made Jarred very scared.

"You really think that I'd allow a scum bag like yourself dictate to me what I have to do? I've eaten and spit out worse idiots in my life time and you're going to be just another one." Roland started laughing a very manically and then he punched Jarred right in the face and knocked his ass out.

When Jarred woke up, he was tied to a post in some deserted area of who knows where, and there stood who he thought was Seto Kaiba, but when the two men walked up and he saw Connor he knew that he had been had. "What in the hell is going on here?" Jarred roared. Connor punched him again and two teeth came falling out of Jarred's mouth and he tried to get untied only to have the restraints get tighter and tighter with every try. "What's the matter, can't get untied?" Vincent said.

"What do you plan doing to me, I haven't done anything wrong." Jarred screamed.

"Didn't do anything wrong, is that what you just said?" Roland asked as he threw another punch at Jarred and this time more blood came running out of his mouth. Jarred screamed more profanities and then Vincent kicked the man in the testicles and then in the gut making Jarred pass out from the pain.

"What the hell do we do with him now?" Vincent asked. Roland said "that depends what he tells us when he comes to."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up.. Getting rid of trash...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Seto, Joey and Juan went back to Hawaii and stayed in an unknown location till Roland called and told Seto that it was safe to come home. Joey had finally fallen to sleep and Seto and Juan sat and talked. "Why did you really come back?" Seto asked him.

Juan shrugged his shoulders and then he told Seto "something was nagging me about the whole situation and I just wanted to make sure that you and Joey were safe. Joey has been nothing but nice to me since he came to live at the Manor" and he couldn't continue because he had tears in his eyes. Seto then reached across the table and laid his hand on Juan's arm and said "Joey is the best damn thing that ever happened to me and I want to thank you for wanting to help us keep him safe."

Seto got up and they shook hands and Seto went into the bedroom and Juan stood guard.

Back to where Roland and his brothers are:

Jarred finally came to and his body was throbbing and he just wanted to get undone and kick their asses. Then Roland went over and grabbed him by his head and yanked his head up so that he had to look Roland straight in the eyes. "Why did you have to pay that mercenary to kill Solomon's son? What the hell did he ever do to you?" Roland yelled at him.

"She was suppose to be mine. She was mine and he took her away from me." Jarred yelled out loud.

Vincent then stepped forward and he laughed in Jarred's face and he said "listen you son-of-a-bitch, she was never your. That beautiful woman never even knew that you existed and she loved her husband and son with all her heart and because of your stupidy, Yugi and to grow up without a mom or dad and Solomon lost his son. You are just plain crazy and you don't deserve to live in the world one more second." Then Vincent pulled out his gun and blew Jarred's brains all over the place. One less piece of shit to pick up." Vincent said.

Connor and Roland untied Jarred's body and dragged it to an abandoned mine shaft and threw it down the whole, then they covered it up and Vincent went and got the car and they drove back to the Game Shop to tell Solomon that the bastard was dead.

The phone rang and Juan answered it and when he heard Roland's voice he was afraid that it was bad news, but when Roland told him "it's safe to bring them home, and thanks for what you did." Juan told him "I was only protecting my family."

When the door to the Game Shop opened and Solomon saw who was standing there, he closed his eyes and asked "is it really over? Is he gone for good?"

Roland walked over to the one man who was the most gentlest person he ever knew, but had the heart of a lion when it came to his friends and family and Roland said "yes, my old friend it's really over and he's been sent to where he belongs."

Solomon's eyes filled with tears and he turned around to look at the picture of his son and daughter-in-law and as he touched the frame he whispered "we will be together someday."

Juan knocked on the door and Seto opened it and Juan said "Roland called and said "it's over and we can go home."

Seto held out his hand and when Juan took it, Seto surprised him by giving him a big hug and saying "let's go home."

When Juan drove into the drive way of the Manor and pulled in up to the front door, it opened and out came all their friends and family to welcome them home. Tears fell as they received hugs and kisses from everyone and when the door closed, you could hear laughter ringing through the Manor and you knew that today, both Seto and Joey will never walk down the broken road every again. They will walk down the road that is paved with love and laughter for the rest of their lives.

THE END…….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharoah, BrighestStarInTheNightSky, yamiyuig23, Sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
